N-(1,1-dialkyl-3-chloroacetonyl) substituted benzamides are known to have fungicidal activity. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,661,991 and 3,751,239 which disclose a terminal carbon of the acetonyl group as only substituted by chloro or hydrogen atoms.
The compounds of the present invention relate to a different class of compounds.